


Pavlov's Submissive

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, First Time, Kink acceptance, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission, Subspace, erotic embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: “Tony,” Steve interrupts, his voice low and certain in a way that makes Tony’s entire spine light up with desire or warning or both. “Take what off?”He can practically feel his cheeks warm. “My cage. It’s a chastity cage,” Tony quickly mumbles. “Keeps me from getting hard. But you... don’t have to engage with it or anything. Sorry, I didn’t think…”He starts to flee towards the bedroom but Bucky intercepts with lightning reflexes, pulling Tony up hard against his chest. Steve’s right behind him. “Shhh,” Bucky murmurs, hands on Tony’s arms, his hair tucked behind his ears and those steel blue eyes unerringly focused on Tony. He wonders if this is the thing people say abouthim, that his focus is sometimes almost too intense. Maybe, but Barnes is ten times worse. “Sweetheart,” Bucky purrs, a smooth lilt that goes with a panty-dropping smile. “What if I wanted to?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 250
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	Pavlov's Submissive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for STB Bingo: Orgasm Denial / Control
> 
> CW: Might feel very slightly dubcon in the sense that there's not much negotiation but in my lived experience this is what submission is like sometimes. What you’re up for can be pretty broad in certain headspaces, and you might not have negotiated super thoroughly when you get there. Tony’s an experienced submissive and has used his safeword before. Also: chastity, mild erotic embarassment (only at the very end).
> 
> Also just for clarity: the First Time tag applies to this configuration. Established Stucky implied.

Tony’s having honestly quite a significant amount of trouble even grasping the fact that he’s in his penthouse suite making out with Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. This is the excuse he’d give were anyone to ask him why he didn’t react sooner to Steve’s hand sliding along his hip. Sure, Tony’s mind processes information astonishingly quickly, but even so almost all that processing power is tied up with sensory input because Bucky kisses like a goddamned hurricane. So Steve’s actively groping his package before it registers, and then Steve’s already asking.

“What…?”   
  
“Oh shit, sorry, um, that’s…” Tony’s already scrambling out of Bucky’s lap, getting to his feet and creating distance between his genitals and Steve’s large, searching hands. “I can take it off if you wanna get naked, I…”

“Tony,” Steve interrupts, his voice low and certain in a way that makes Tony’s entire spine light up with desire or warning or both. “Take what off?”

He can practically feel his cheeks warm. “My cage. It’s a chastity cage,” Tony quickly mumbles. “Keeps me from getting hard. But you... don’t have to engage with it or anything. Sorry, I didn’t think…”

He starts to flee towards the bedroom but Bucky intercepts with lightning reflexes, pulling Tony up hard against his chest. Steve’s right behind him. “Shhh,” Bucky murmurs, hands on Tony’s arms, his hair tucked behind his ears and those steel blue eyes unerringly focused on Tony. He wonders if this is the thing people say about  _ him _ , that his focus is sometimes almost too intense. Maybe, but Barnes is ten times worse. “Sweetheart,” Bucky purrs, a smooth lilt that goes with a panty-dropping smile. “What if I wanted to?”

Tony’s entire brain short-circuits, and it feels like it takes him an age to process what Bucky’s suggesting. “Uh…  _ oh… _ oh, fuck.”

Bucky’s smile is gentle, as are his hands as they skim down Tony’s arms and slowly unzip his jeans. He shoves both jeans and underwear low enough down Tony’s thighs that his entire caged cock and balls are exposed. No one’s seen him like this since Pepper, and he bites his lip hard as the desire swells up in him. 

He never stopped wearing his cage after they broke up—he pretty much took home a kink for life from that relationship. The warm restrictive weight of it helps settle him, helps him feel in control. There’s something about that blended feeling of discipline and safety that is weirdly intoxicating, even beyond his attraction to Pepper. He doesn’t think of her specifically anymore—the desire object / keyholder becomes formless. But now he’s standing between two men who  _ very _ much have form. 

Steve’s lips press at the nape of Tony’s neck and Bucky’s fingers trail over his hipbones, his pubic bone, before they gently hold his cock, petting the skin between the bars of his cage. Tony shivers and then goes a little more relaxed, his weight sinking back into the hold Steve wraps him up in.

“Beautiful,” Steve murmurs in his ear, and Tony wonders if he could possibly  _ know _ . “Beautifully unexpected.” 

Bucky chuckles, keeps petting Tony’s cock and his balls while his metal fingers stroke Tony’s face. “Stevie loves a surprise,” he teases, low and conspiratorial. Tony whimpers and realizes his thoughts are already starting to turn to syrup, everything going a bit soft and hazy. 

He doesn’t want to stop any of it, but… “Sorry,” Tony mumbles, attempting to take more of his own weight and not lean so heavily into Steve. He doesn’t fully succeed. “It’s… sorry. It’s kind of Pavlovian.”

“What is?” Bucky asks, gentle but also demanding, stroking Tony’s cheek as he pins him with those eyes.

Tony swallows hard. Bucky’s hand is big and warm and wraps around the cage like he’s keeping Tony’s soft cock safe. The thought is unexpectedly arousing. It was more about restriction and denial for Pepper, but this is a different angle. “I, uh… when I’m reminded of it. When you touch it,” he admits. “It makes me feel… submissive.” Because that’s the easiest way to sum it up, even though it’s not  _ nearly _ enough to encompass the feelings it gives him of safety, warmth, even value, to have them pay it attention like this. He feels  _ seen _ .

Steve hugs him tight from behind, holding him up, and kisses the side of Tony’s neck, making an almost growling sound in his throat. Bucky looks just as delighted at this development and moves in for the kill, getting right up in Tony’s face. 

“So...if I wanted Stevie to fuck you, and I didn’t want to let you come…?”

“Yes. Please, that.”

Bucky’s voice goes rougher, his eyes like knives. “But you don’t get to decide. Do you?” 

Tony lets a soft exhale escape and he goes loose all over. “No, Sir.” Suddenly everything is just…  _ easy _ .

“Good boy,” Steve whispers in his ear, stroking his chest under his t-shirt and sucking up bits of skin on his neck that will definitely mark. Tony doesn’t care. In this frame of mind, he’s content to have hickies like a sixteen-year-old girl if that’s what will make Steve happy.

“You can fuck me, too,” Tony offers, happy to move this to the bedroom.

But Bucky doesn’t take the bait quite as offered. “No. What  _ I _ want is to come on your pretty cock, in its pretty cage, while my boyfriend reams you.” 

“Fuck,” Tony whispers and Bucky grins, tugging lightly at Tony’s caged cock. 

“Show us your bedroom.”

Tony nods and starts to lead the way, but Steve just crashes into him and kisses him filthily as they half-stumble through the penthouse to the master bedroom. There’s a big bottle of lube on the nightstand—Tony’s never been ashamed about sex—and Bucky reaches for it as the two of them make out, Steve grabbing Tony up by the hips and not breaking apart as he relocates them both onto the mattress. It’s a bit awkward, Tony’s jeans and underwear still sagging around his thighs, but Steve strips them free without looking. Then Bucky’s nudging Steve aside so that he can work two fingers into Tony’s asshole. 

They work well as a team, Steve stroking Tony’s caged cock as Bucky rubs at his prostate. His cock feels warm and swollen but it can’t expand much in the cage. What it can do is drool copiously from its slit, and he’s a little shocked when Steve bends down to lick the fluid away. 

“Oh God,” Tony gasps, trembling all over. Pepper never put her mouth on him, that just wasn’t part of their play. He’s never felt lips and tongue around the metal, and he’s shocked by how much it amplifies things.

“That’s right,” Bucky coaxes, slipping a third finger in easy as anything. Tony’s relaxed and aroused, and his asshole knows what to do. “Let him lick you.”

Tony whimpers a bit, and he’s not sure “let” is really within his purview. He feels at their mercy, and he definitely doesn’t hate it. When Bucky is satisfied with the prep they work in unison to shift him up on the bed, on his back in its center. Steve strips himself quickly, unselfconscious, but he pauses before tugging Tony’s shirt over his head. 

Tony probably shouldn’t be as affected by the little pause as he is, but he never realized Steve had paid attention to how sensitive he is about his chest, both with the reactor and after it. He gives a quick nod, and Steve bends his head to kiss just over Tony’s reconstructed sternum, once, before he scoots into place on his knees and guides Tony’s legs over his shoulders. 

It’s a tight fit, but Bucky used plenty of lube, and Tony takes him with a long low groan in three firm pushes. Tony feels so warm and relaxed that he just melts into the bed, letting Steve do the work and pound his ass. He turns his head to the side and Bucky catches his lips. Bucky’s got his cock out, otherwise fully clothed, and Tony gropes for it as Steve fucks him. He likes the little hitch in Bucky’s breathing when Tony gets a good grip, and he does his best to give Bucky a skilled handjob despite the utter absence of his higher thought processes. 

It feels like Steve’s fucking all the thought out of him, all the decision-making, all the control. His cock leaks but isn’t the star of the show, the pleasure more diffuse throughout his body. Bucky bites at his lip, and then harder when Tony responds positively. They go like this for several minutes, or it might be much longer, as Tony’s lost all sense of time. Then Bucky suddenly pushes Tony’s hand away and grabs his own cock, shifting to sit up as he jerks it. 

Tony watches wide-eyed as Bucky strips himself roughly for a few more seconds before he grabs Tony by the hair, forcing eye contact. Bucky’s nearly silent when he comes, but Tony starts moaning like a blissed-out little whore when Bucky’s come lands on his cock. The warm spurts paint his cage, his cock and his balls, and he’d be impressed by Bucky’s aim if he weren’t busy getting a little lost in his eyes. It’s almost like Bucky’s fucking him with his gaze while Steve fucks him with his thick cock.

“Sir,” Tony gasps, and he’s not sure which one he’s talking to. Bucky smiles, though, and leans in for a kiss, laying a hand on Steve’s back at the same time. Steve’s thrusts are getting rougher and more erratic, and he’s actually breathing heavily for once. When he comes he thrusts so deep that he shoves Tony up the bed half a foot, burying his teeth into Tony’s shoulder at the same time. Tony cries out, not expecting the sharp pain, and Bucky watches him with a hungry expression.

“Does it embarrass you?” Bucky muses, sounding casual and at ease as Steve comes down from his orgasm with his face tucked into Tony’s neck. Tony gingerly lets his own legs down from Steve’s shoulders. “That you can’t come, and we can watch your dick drool?”

Of course, Tony has to look away at that phrasing. “Yes, Sir.” He’s also unable to lie in this state.

“I didn’t expect to like it this much,” Bucky admits, and he dips his thumb in Tony’s mouth, tugging his bottom lip down a bit and smearing saliva across his chin. “Someone else’s embarrassment.”

“Me neither,” Steve mumbles against Tony’s skin. “You said what it was and I was surprised by how hard the idea of you in chastity hit me.” 

“Oh,” Tony whispers. He likes how they like it. He is probably—no, definitely—fucked.


End file.
